Amores
by Marck Evans
Summary: Snape consegue capturar Harry e leválo até Voldemort. slash


Brigado Lili e Ivi pela betagem excelente.

**Amores**

Lorde Voldemort raramente se surpreendia, mas dessa vez estava admirado. Severus era leal no final das contas.

Assassinaria o servo ao amanhecer, mas deixaria que Severus tivesse alguns prazeres essa noite. Afinal, um ano depois de matar Dumbledore, o ex-espião trazia-lhe Potter de presente.

Dois sucessos desse naipe já seriam suficientes para Voldemort providenciar uma morte acidental para qualquer um. Nunca foi bom ter um servo hábil a ponto de realizar feitos que o mestre não conseguia.

Mas a causa mortis de Severus seria o tanto que ele sabia.

Severus fora o único que percebera que seu Lorde não sonhava apenas com a destruição do "Eleito". Voldemort pudera tocar a pele de Potter na noite em que readquiria um corpo. Desde então, desejava o garoto. Ansiava por possuí-lo, torturá-lo, humilhá-lo, fazê-lo sofrer, arrancar cada gota de prazer que pudesse ter e, então, matá-lo.

Voldemort vira na mente de Severus que o servo havia percebido seu desejo. Teria matado o bruxo ali mesmo se não fosse um detalhe: Severus queria entregar Potter nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas.

Por isso, Voldemort decidiu esperar.

Potter vinha destruindo suas horcruxes no decorrer do ano, enfraquecendo Voldemort. Era hora de fazê-lo parar e, de bônus, saciar o tesão que vinha aumentando nos últimos três anos.

Greyback capturou Lupin, mas Severus conseguiu tomar o prisioneiro das garras do lobisomem e usá-lo como isca para pegar Potter. Hoje, ia trazê-lo até seu Lorde.

Voldemort afastou todos da Mansão Malfoy. Não permitiria que ninguém soubesse que foi Severus quem, enfim, pegou o garoto. Teria sua noite de prazer, deixaria que Severus apreciasse sua vingança e, então, mataria ambos.

Quando a porta abriu-se, o Lorde virou-se sorrindo predatoriamente.

Severus, ainda usando seu manto de Comensal, mas já sem a máscara entrou arrastando o garoto. Potter estava ferido, amarrado e desarmado. Severus arrancara a maior parte das roupas do garoto, deixando-o apenas com as calças grandes demais. Mesmo assim, ainda havia desafio e fúria nos olhos verdes.

Voldemort caminhou até Potter e deslizou a mão pelo peito nu, saboreando a expressão de repulsa no rosto do jovem bruxo.

Fez um gesto dispensando Severus, que saiu com um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

Potter agora era todo seu, e Voldemort queria causar dor.

A cicatriz era, provavelmente, um dos pontos onde Potter sentiria mais agonia.

Quando a tocou, o garoto gritou como louco, deixando o Lorde alucinado de tesão.

Voldemort manteve o toque, querendo absorver a própria essência da sua vítima. Queria descobrir do que Potter era feito e roubar sua força.

Então, ele viu e não teve mais como escapar.

Sua mão ficou presa na testa do rapaz enquanto ele via e sentia as camadas de amor que envolviam Harry.

Seu jovem pai, heróico, amoroso, enfrentando a morte para resguardar a mulher e o filho. A mãe morrendo por Harry, amando-o tanto que podia protegê-lo ainda hoje. Os amigos, leais além da própria vida, capazes de tudo. O padrinho achando forças para escapar de Azkaban. Dumbledore errando e recomeçando por amor ao garoto.

Voldemort não conseguia entender como esse moleque patético podia ser amado por tanta gente e de tantas formas.

Gente como Lupin, que o guiava e protegia discretamente. A garota ruiva, que o amava e esperava por ele. E um outro amor, diferente, oculto nas sombras.

Quando o Lorde tentou ver além dessas sombras, sentiu a magia do garoto soltar-se, selvagem, furiosa, destruindo tudo ao seu redor. Foi expulso da mente de Harry e arremessado para longe do corpo do garoto.

Riddle caiu, incapaz de levantar-se. Sentia-se vazio longe da força do amor que tinha moldado seu adversário. Como um viciado, ele queria mais daqueles sentimentos.

A dor desse vazio o consumia e o tragava. O bruxo das trevas percebeu que estava morrendo. O resto de sua alma sendo dolorosamente destruído. O vazio estava tragando-o.

Potter cambaleou. Achou que, pelo menos, ele levaria o garoto junto, mas um vulto negro entrou pelas portas destruídas e Tom compreendeu tudo enfim.

Morreu, vendo Severus sustentar Harry nos braços, amorosamente.


End file.
